Edge
by SspaceTraveler
Summary: vivir en un mundo donde lo mas importante es sobrevivir puede hacer que las metas e ideas de las personas choquen, aun cuando el fin de todo sea protegerse mutuamente *Creek* *AU* R18


Hola ;D soy yo otra vez...y traigo este por...pues porque si, de repente ver fanarts bonitos me llama la atención y me pongo a escribir lo que me dicta mi cochina conciencia, pero les advierto! ESTE FIC CONTIENE LEMON, ABSTENGANSE DE LEER SI NO LES GUSTA y bien, pues eso es todo, espero la disfruten ;D

 _Dedicada especialmente al grupo de FB, "Creekers Hispanoamérica" este fic es gracias a sus ánimos_

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **EDGE**

 _La tercera guerra mundial estallo en el año 2030, siendo más letal que sus predecesoras por el uso desmedido de armas nucleares las cuales no solo arrasaron con islas y países pequeños llevándose millones de vidas, sino que también provocaron un desbalance atroz en la naturaleza, causando sequía en el 80% de la superficie terrestre, el derretimiento de los polos, la extinción de varias especies animales, la escasez de recursos naturales y combustibles, hambre, epidemias...el mundo poco a poco se tornó post apocalíptico, la humanidad se fue aminorando, quedando solo aquellos que eran aptos para sobrevivir, en un mundo tan difícil las reglas tuvieron que cambiar..._

Desierto de Colorado, año 2098

Tres camiones avanzaban rápidamente por la larga carretera del desierto siendo seguido de cerca por un grupo de rebeldes motociclistas que intentaban asaltarlos, una escena muy común en aquellos desolados caminos del pueblo de South Park hasta la reserva natural del agua

-¡unidad 3, unidad 3, contesten!... ¡puta madre, Craig contesta el radio!-

-entonces no salgas con tus mamadas de "unidad" –contesto un pelinegro por la radio- ya sabes cómo me llamo, Stan-

-se supone que habíamos quedado en usar claves- contesto Kyle Broflovski, que iba como copiloto de Stan

-yo no quede en nada- contesto con su típica voz nasal

-siempre jodes las cosas, Craig- contesto una tercera voz interfiriendo en la radio

-vete al infierno, gordo culón-

-¡no estoy gordo! …marica-

-dejen de pelear –hablo Marsh- tenemos un problemas más grande ahora, Craig ¿Cuántos bandidos ves?-

Craig miro por el espejo retrovisor del camión que conducía y conto al menos quince motociclistas ir detrás de ellos, al ser su camión el último tenía la posibilidad de ver quien iba tras ellos, el camión que manejaba Stan iba al inicio y el del gordo –al ser el más grande y de mayor capacidad- iba al centro

-son al menos quince- informo a los otros conductores por la radio

-Tsk- Stan chasqueo la lengua con frustración

-aun así sean veinte -hablo Cartman con un deje de superioridad- ¿tenemos a nuestros Warboys, o no?-

Un incómodo escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Craig al recordar que en efecto, tenían a sus Warboys para que se encargaran de los maleantes y dieran su vida -de ser necesario- por el bien de los suyos y lograr que el agua o combustible llegara a su comunidad, ese era su función al fin y al cabo

-¡Craig! ordena a los Warboys eliminar a esos hijos de puta-

-...-

-Craig, ¿cabron, me escuchaste?-

-...-

-¿Craig?-pregunto ahora Kyle por el radio al ver que el otro no respondía

-¡verga ya los oí, no estoy sordo!-

Después de esa contestación a los otros conductores Craig cambio la frecuencia de su radio hasta una que lo comunicaba a la parte trasera de su vehículo, donde seis Warboys esperaban sus ordenes

-tenemos problemas- fue todo lo que pudo decir Tucker con su voz más seria que nunca -son mínimo quince-

-abre la cabina y déjanoslos a nosotros- le respondió una femenina voz a la que inmediato reconoció como Bebe Stevens, la líder de Warboys

Sintiendo una desagradable sensación en el pecho Craig abrió la puerta de la cabina trasera de su camión, de ella salió un trio de motocicletas conducidas por Token Black, Red Tucker y Kenneth Mccormick, los tres armados con un bar de ballestas y varias granadas de mano, detrás de ellos salió una camioneta tipo jepp conducida por Bebe, abordada por Clyde Donovan en el asiento trasero donde se dejaba ver una poderosa metralleta, junto a Donovan se encontraba un rubio con expresión que intentaba verse seria, en sus manos llevaba sus fieles lanzas para pelear y su bazooka detrás de él

 _"no dejes que te maten...Tweek"_

oo00oo

-¡fue cabronamente genial!-

Exclamo Kenny mientras Tammy, la enfermera en turno, le terminaba de cocer una herida que se había hecho en el hombro derecho, afortunadamente ya se encontraban de regreso en su pueblo y habían logrado llevar el agua

-esos bastardos usaban motos con motores especiales y en un momento casi alcanzan el camión del gordo, pero Bebe hizo girar el jepp mientras Clyde accionaba la metralleta; matando a cinco de inmediato, después uno se acercó a mi e intento tirarme de mi motocicleta, pero le lance una granada en la cara y exploto dejando vísceras por todos lados-

-lo cual fue asqueroso- dijo Token recostado en una camilla de la carpa que les servía como consultorio médico -me salpico sangre en la cara-

-no seas delicado Black, todos regresamos bañados de sangre cuando nos enfrentamos a tipos así- le dijo Bebe entrando a la carpa y tomando unas aspirinas que se encontraban cerca

-punto para Bebe- dijo Mccormick antes de quejarse porque Tammy le había encajado la aguja de mas

-¿cómo esta Clyde?- pregunto el afroamericano a Stevens

-dormido como una roca- contesto la rubia - ¿dónde está Tweek?-

-escuche que se fue a su tienda -contesto Tammy mientras cortaba el hilo con el que cocía a Kenny- también oí que Rebecca lo atendería, al parecer tiene una gran herida en el brazo que le costara varias puntadas y también tiene varios golpes y quemaduras por todo el cuerpo-

El pequeño grupo guardo silencio un momento, recordando que en su reciente misión hubo un momento en que un par de vándalos burlaron haciendo uso de los súper motores de sus vehículos burlaron al Jepp que conducía Bárbara y lograron colarse a la cabina trasera del camión de Craig con la obvia intención de tomarlo, sin embargo Tweek -aprovechando que el Jepp no estaba tan alejado- salto hasta el camión en movimiento -un truco estúpido y arriesgado que casi no logra- y mantuvo un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con ambos tipos, sus compañeros se encargaban de los otros bandidos, así que no pudieron hacer nada para ayudarle

-es...muy fuerte- dijo Token mirando perdidamente el techo de la tienda - si de niños me hubieran dicho que el "rarito" de Tweek Tweak se iba a convertir en un guerrero tan fiero, no lo hubiera creído-

-sí, lo es -respondió Rebecca Costwoolds entrando a la tienda, miro las aspirinas en mano de Bebe y se las quito para tomárselas ella- y también es estúpidamente arriesgado ¿que acaso se quiere suicidar?-

-¿que no se supone que deberías estarlo curando?-pregunto Tammy

-sí, pero antes de poder hacerlo Craig Tucker llego y casi me saca a patadas...en serio, Craig estará muy guapo pero tiene un carácter pesado y difícil-

-no es contra ti -respondió Bebe buscando más aspirinas- así es Craig con todos, y se pone peor cuando a Tweek le dan sus arranques heroicos y suicidas, apuesto que ahorita están peleando-

-no son arranques suicidas -hablo Kenny con voz seria, atrayendo la atención de todos- es solo instinto de supervivencia, vivimos en un mundo difícil donde sobrevivir es prioridad, la gente débil fácilmente muere de sed o son asesinados por cualquier maleante, si, en el pasado Tweek era un niño muy fragil y raro, recuerdo un poco a sus padres, los señores Tweak eran personas muy amables...pero eso es un gran error en este mundo-

Todos recordaron a por un momento a los padres de su amigo, los cuales habían sido cruelmente asesinados en un ataque de bandidos, sobreviviendo Tweek de milagro, desde ese acontecimiento Tweek pasó duras penas hasta que fue "adoptado" por la familia Tucker, los cuales al ser amigos de sus padres no lo dejaron a su suerte

-Tweek entendió que no debía ser débil -siguió Kenny- así que hizo uso de todo su coraje para hacerse fuerte y proteger lo que ama-

 _"proteger lo que ama"_

Las palabras hicieron eco en el grupo de amigos pero nadie dijo nada al respecto, era simplemente más fácil no hablar de lo que en su mundo estaba prohibido

-si...como sea -hablo Bebe intentando no hablar de ese tema -¿dónde diablos están las aspirinas?-

oo00oo

Tweek trataba de mantenerse en silencio mientras Craig terminaba de vendarle la herida en el brazo derecho, por como lo había visto llegar -y sacar a Rebecca de su tienda- era fácil darse cuenta de que estaba MUY enojado, hasta ese momento no le había dicho nada, solo le había limpiado las heridas, puesto ungüento en las quemaduras y cocer la herida que tenía en su brazo, todo en un silencio tan sepulcral que ponía los nervios de Tweek en punta

-!ugh!-

Se quejó un poco al sentir como el pelinegro ato con fuerza la venda, dirigió su mirada hasta el rostro del otro chico y se encontró con esos profundos ojos azules mirarle de forma dura y fija

 _"esta encabronado"_

-gha...lo...lo siento-

-quiero que lo dejes- fue la seca respuesta que Craig le dio

-¿he? ¿Dejar que?-

-no te hagas pendejo Tweek, sabes bien lo que quiero decir...quiero que dejes de ser un warboy-

Un incómodo silencio se metió entre los dos a la par que sus miradas se encontraban, no era la primera vez que Tweek veía esa mirada en Craig, así que sabía perfectamente lo que quería contestar

-no-

Craig frunció el ceño ante tal respuesta, sabía que Tweek podía llegar a ser tan necio como él

-¿es que acaso quieres morirte? -pregunto con su voz nasal teñida de molestia

-ugh...tarde o temprano, todos moriremos, Craig-

-pero pareciera que a ti te urge-

-no me urge, pero ya habíamos hablado de esto antes, no dejare de ser un Warboy solo porque a ti te moleste-

Ante tal respuesta Craig rechino los dientes furioso y tomo bruscamente el brazo de Tweek que había acabado de vendar, lastimándolo y haciéndolo sangrar de nuevo, manchando la venda

-¡ugh!-

-¿te duele? -pregunto el azabache- no te dolería si no hubieras peleado con esos tipos, no hubieras peleado con esos tipos si te hubieras quedado aquí-

-¡¿y para que quieres que me quede aquí!?- grito el rubio mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del más alto-¡ya no soy un niño Craig, deja de creer que necesito tu protección!

Cegado por el enojo el pelinegro soltó el brazo ajeno y elevo su puño hasta la mejilla del otro chico, golpeándolo con tal fuerza que le hizo girar el rostro y sangrar del labio inferior, después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de su acción y arrepentido se acercó hasta el rubio

-Tweek, lo siento yo...-

Un golpe directo a su nariz lo hizo callar, antes de poder decir algo busco los ojos verdes del otro y se encontró con esos hermosos orbes esmeraldas cristalizados por las lagrimas

-Tweek...-

-cuando perdí a mis padres todos me miraron con lastima, decían que no era apto para sobrevivir en este mundo, ngh... y tú, tu siempre llegabas a levantarle el dedo a los adultos que lo decían o a golpearlos si eran niños-

-lo hacía por protegerte-

-no...No, aunque no te dabas cuenta, esa sobreprotección era también una señal de lastima, no confiabas en que yo pudiera defenderme solo o sobrellevar lo que decían de la muerte de mis padres, ugh...por eso cuando estaba solo empecé a practicar para ser un guerrero fuerte no depender más de ti-

-...-

-...-

-Tweek, yo nunca lo hice por creer que eras débil, solo fue por...bueno, en aquel tiempo tú eras uno de mis mejores amigos, aun si hubiera sido Token o Clyde yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, cuando me entere de que te habías ofrecido para ser un Warboy me aterre, al principio creí que era por amistad o hermandad, pero después me di cuenta de que era porque no puedo vivir en un mundo sin ti, te amo, y cada vez que te veo pelear el miedo de perderte me supera-

-ugh...yo también tengo miedo Craig, los conductores son los principales blancos de los bandidos, y desde que me entere que heredarías el oficio de tu padre me prepare más para ser yo quien te defienda de esos malnacidos, Craig, yo también te amo, me moriría si algo te pasara-

Las delgadas de Tweek se pasearon por las mejillas del azabache, acercándose a él para depositar un suave beso en sus labios y después mirarle a los ojos con ternura y amor, una mirada que solo usaba con Craig, y que el pelinegro correspondía de la misma forma

-Tweek...mi Tweekers-

Tucker se acercó más hacia el rubio atrapándolo en un posesivo abrazo, dejando cortos besos tiernos y otros más largos y apasionados, sintiendo directamente la piel de su pecho rozar con la ajena al no llevar ninguno de los dos una camisa que cubriera su parte inferior, las manos de Tweek vagaron suavemente por la espalda de su pareja sintiendo el ancho de sus hombros, su piel suave, la línea que marcaba su espalda, enterró ligeramente sus uñas en la espalda baja del azabache

-¿sabes que cuando haces eso, ya no me puedo detener?-

-no lo hagas-

Tucker lo tomo de la cadera levantándolo a modo que Tweek envolvió la cintura del pelinegro con sus piernas, su beso intenso y prolongado, rozando sus lenguas insistentemente saboreando cada centímetro de la cavidad bucal del otro, el pelinegro avanzo un par de metros hacia el frente, llegando a la cama que pertenecía a Tweek y lanzándolo ligeramente a ella

-Craig - murmuro el ojiverde en lo que parecía más un ronroneo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y un hilillo de saliva en la comisura de su labio enrojecido por el golpe anterior

El pelinegro miro con deseo al chico frente a él y de inmediato llevo sus manos hasta sus pantalones, desabrochandolos con rapidez y bajándolos junto a su ropa interior, dejando ver su semi erecto pene y testículos cubiertos por su habitual obscuro vello púbico, se quitó los pantalones por completo al igual que las botas y se subió a la cama, acomodándose entre las piernas de Tweek

-Tweek...me siento tan caliente, quiero cogerte ya mismo-

-ngh...házmelo-

Sin perder el tiempo el pelinegro bajo los pantalones de su amante y vio con satisfacción que no llevaba calzoncillos puestos, una sonrisa traviesa cruzo su rostro y miro a los ojos verdes con diversión

-me excita mucho cuando no usas ropa interior-

-la perdí-

-piérdela más seguido-

Los pantalones del rubio al igual que su calzado salieron volando al suelo, quedando completamente desnudo, Tucker de inmediato se lanzó sobre su amante y comenzó a besar sus labios con ansiedad, bajando por su cuello, sus clavículas y hombros adornados con varias pecas, bajo un poco más para succionar sus pezones y lamerlos hasta dejarlos hinchados y rosaditos

-ahh...mgh...Cra...Craig, si...así-

Tweek gemía descontroladamente al sentir la tibia lengua del otro sobre él, amaba la forma en la que Craig usaba su lengua cada vez que tenían sexo, habían empezado a practicarlo casi desde los 17 y ahora, cinco años después , ya cada uno conocía el cuerpo del otro a la perfección y lo que tenían que hacer para complacerse, Tweek no se imaginaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con nadie más que no fuera Craig, si, sabía que tarde o temprano lo obligarían a casarse con alguna mujer para asegurar así descendencia y el crecimiento de la escasa población, esas eran las reglas, pero el solo se imaginaba compartiendo su lecho con Craig Tucker

 _"eso nadie debería saberlo"_

El rubio se estremeció al sentir una lengua lamer su glande con maestría, Craig había introducido ya el pene de su amante en su boca, chupando y lamiendo de forma alterna, arrancando gemidos de los labios ajenos que eran como música para sus oídos; amaba oír a Tweek jadear por el placer, llevo uno de sus dedos hasta la entrada anal del ojiverde y comenzó a masajearlo para relajarlo un poco, después de un par de minutos introdujo su dedo y comenzó a moverlo lentamente para empezar a dilatarlo

-ugh...-

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto el azabache con voz ronca- ambos sabemos que te cabe más que eso-

-no me queje de dolor...me queje porque estas tardando demasiado-

-es tu castigo, esto es por preocuparme y dejarte herir por esos hijos de puta-

-tu eres peor que ellos..."Fucker"-

El pelinegro sonrió ante las palabras del otro e introdujo un segundo dedo, moviendo ahora con más velocidad y abriéndolos ligeramente dentro del otro

-ruégame...ruégame que te coja, quiero oírte suplicar-

-ugh, cabron-

-hazlo, dime que es lo que quieres-

-ngh...Craig...quiero sentirte dentro de mí, hazlo mi amor, por favor hazme el amor-

El pelinegro sonrió complacido con la respuesta y saco sus dedos dándose cuenta de que el otro ya se encontraba listo

-voltéate -ordeno- ponte en cuatro-

El rubio obedeció de inmediato e hizo lo que el otro dijo, se colocó en cuatro patas dejando su entrada expuesta, Craig se relamió los labios al tener frente a él a ese delicioso trasero, lo apretó ligeramente con las manos y soltó una nalgada que hizo a Tweek quejarse un poco

-nhg...Craig...mgh-

Sus palabras se cortaron al sentir la lengua de su amante sobre su entrada, se sentía húmedo y caliente al mismo tiempo, era muy placentero, después de unos momentos esa lengua fue reemplazada por un pene que al principio se rozó contra él y después se fue introduciendo poco a poco

-ahh...si...más adentro-

-ya...ya casi-

Una vez dentro el azabache comenzó a moverse, primero de forma lenta, disfrutando la calidez que le otorgaba estar dentro de Tweek, después se movió mas rápido, creando una fricción placentera para ambos, Tweek perdió la fuerza de sus brazos y dejo caer su pecho contra las mantas, dejando solo su trasero en alto para que Craig le siguiera penetrando

-ahh Tweekers, eres tan rico-

Hablo con voz grave, sus testículos rebotaban contra las nalgas del rubio y su mano derecha se encargaba de masturbar frenéticamente el otro miembro, después de varios minutos en esa labor la resistencia de ambos fue acabando y el clímax llego a la cúspide

-ahh...Craig, me...ngh, me vengo-

-mhg...-

Las mantas se mancharon de blanco cuando el rubio término corriéndose en la mano de su amante y de sus piernas escurrió también el líquido seminal, se dejó caer exhausto sobre las mantas y el pelinegro hizo lo mismo, quedando los dos recostados sobre la cama, quedándose varios minutos en silencio mientras recuperaban el aliento

-Tweek…-

-¿mmm?-

-¿lo dejaras?-

-ngh…lo hare el día que tú también dejes de salir por la carretera-

-¿y que pasara cuando eso suceda?- pregunto tomando la mano del rubio y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él- ¿estás dispuesto a casarte para formar una familia?-

-se supone que…que eso es lo que tenemos que hacer, ugh, Craig yo…-

-no dejare que te cases con nadie-

-¿he?-

-tú eres mío y me importa una mierda si la raza humana entera se extingue, no dejare que ninguna arpía te ponga un dedo encima-

-Craig…nosotros no podemos exponer nuestra relación, ugh, sería un escándalo y posiblemente nos echen al desierto por pervertidos y…-

-prefiero mil veces que me echen de esta podrida sociedad a tener que renunciar a ti, me parece incluso una estupidez que le den tanta prioridad a procrear, como si este mundo fuera apto para que los niños crecieran- escupió la última frase con sarcasmo

-esperanza, tal vez…ugh, aún existe la gente que cree que las cosas mejoraran y este mundo dejara de ser un eterno desierto-

-son fantasías de tontos-

-¿no crees en un futuro mejor, Craig?-

-me da igual…tengo sueño-

El pelinegro tomo las mantas para cubrir ambos cuerpos y abrazo al rubio para después darle un beso suave en la mejilla

-te amo-

-ugh…yo también-

Tomando eso como una señal de buenas noches, Tweek se acomodó entre los brazos de su pareja y se dispuso a conciliar el sueño, lo cual logro a los pocos minutos, sin embargo Craig permaneció despierto unos momentos más, mirando detenidamente el brazo herido de Tweek, sus golpes y ligeras quemaduras en todo su cuerpo

-¿un mundo mejor?- susurro de forma apenas audible

" _había leído de el en varios libros del pasado, había leído que alguna vez el mundo fue un lugar más cálido y abierto, había muchas plantas y manantiales llenos de agua pura, especies de animales muy exóticas y domésticas, ciudades vanguardistas y tecnológicas, además de que había paz…definitivamente había sido una muy buena época para vivir, le hubiera gustado vivir en ese pasado junto a Tweek, salir con él y tener una relación normal, hubiera sido un mundo perfecto…pero volver al pasado era imposible y tener fe en el futuro era difícil, aun así se sentía como un tonto al pensar que podía hacerlo, que podía tomar a Tweek y huir junto con él a un lugar donde no tuvieran que seguir las reglas de nadie ni ser juzgados, sonaba como una estupidez pero aun así él se aferraba a esa idea, iría hasta el borde del mundo de ser necesario para lograr esa meta, pensar en el futuro era una fantasía de tontos, y Craig Tucker se consideraba a sí mismo el más tonto de todos"_

Craig también cerró los ojos, aferrando al rubio a él y entrando al reino de los sueños.

* * *

sayonara!


End file.
